efreouselfandomcom-20200214-history
Efre Ousel
Efre Ousel '''(“The Four Birds”), or the four great continents, is a fantasy campaign setting for Dungeons & Dragons, 5th edition, created by David Hopkins. Efre Ousel, pronounced EF-ray EW-zhul, is a '''dramatic setting. Ancient prophecies, corrupt rulers, and supernatural forces beset the stalwart heroes—challenging them to stand with greater resolve and to risk everything for the chance of a tomorrow. One must be willing to make critical decisions at the crossroads of history, boldly facing down certain death. Not every moment will be this grim, but if the characters don’t fight, no one else may take up the mantle. This setting is a medieval fantasy. While some territories are more advanced (such as those on the continent of Lunthal) and others more primitive (e.g., the continent of Raustfweg), in general, people are emerging from an iron age and depend on basic technology, items built with simple tools. Few of the comforts we associate with a more modern age exist. Wealthy nobles from coastal cities would have access to books, finer clothes, spices, and herbal medicine, but it’s an extravagance not available to everyone. Most importantly, Efre Ousel is an open world. There are more secrets, wonders, and mysteries contained within these four continents and the seas between them than could be explored in several lifetimes! It’s going to be fun. Rare Heroes Adventurers are incredibly rare in Efre Ousel. Traveling around, looking for trouble in exchange for fame and gold isn’t seen as a viable career path. Not every store in town will carry a wide variety of weapons and armor. Not every tavern exists to cater to the strange whims of a burgeoning hero. Walking around with a massive sword will catch people’s attention. (See chapter 9. Taverns will want people to check armor and weapons at the entrance.) Like in the real world, heroes are special and uncommon. Their motivation must be something profound because there are safer and easier ways to live your life. A hero must be someone who simply could not spend their days as a farmer and artisan. Low Magic Like any fantasy setting, magic is an important part of the world. But in Efre Ousel, most people will live their entire lives without seeing such magic on display. Even a simple cantrip or level one spell might be memorable and miraculous to an outsider. With this in mind, DMs and players should know: 'Magic Items Are Precious' Heroes encounter magic items as a matter of fate or providence. A character might only be gifted one per tier, but they will be customized, relevant, and meaningful—most likely with player input. Most any magic item will have lore and a history attached to it. Acquiring such an item might necessitate completing a special mission to retrieve it. Expect fewer items, but they will be more useful and powerful. An artifact may be forged specifically for a tier four hero to signify a special calling. 'Spellcasters Are Peculiar' If you’re a spellcaster, exceptional circumstances were at play for you to receive that gift or training. Before a person decides to be a wizard, they must first have a certain degree of access or aptitude that gained the attention of the “powers that be.” Likewise, sorcerers and warlocks have a unique condition of birth or otherworldly favor to use their power. It’s not that the people of Efre Ousel deny the existence of spellcasters (maybe some do), but it’s not something the common person sees. There may only be one or two institutions on an entire continent that studies magic with a thoroughness to be of any use to a spellcaster. And these institutions keep a low profile. Additionally, spellcasting can get expensive. Some wizards, sorcerers, and warlocks have noble patrons who help fund their work in exchange for their services. The intention is not to dissuade players from choosing a spellcasting class, but more to have them appreciate what the characters must have gone through to get where they are. 'Monsters Are Discussed in Hushed Whispers' Monstrosities lurk in the shadows and on the fringes. People are not naïve to their existence. In fact, knowledge of a monster’s existence is certain to keep communities on edge. Life is precarious when gnoll marauders can wipe out your entire family. For this reason, many communities lean on the promises of a feudal lord who can offer some degree of protection—even if that security may be more perception than reality. (See chapter 4 for how monsters interact with this setting.) Wonder and Mystery in Abundance As a low magic setting, this world is anything but mundane. Efre Ousel is filled with bizarre environments and surreal situations. It’s important for players and DMs to realize that strange, beautiful moments can be found in such a place. Sometimes, the impulse is to cram more and more outlandish creatures and concepts into a setting, but this approach has a diminishing return. At a certain point, nothing is surprising anymore and it’s just more noise added to the racket. However, in Efre Ousel, the intent is to rediscover that sense of quiet wonder in the smallest spark of light. That’s not to say that Efre Ousel is a place just like the real world. The setting is fundamentally distinct, and some of these differences greatly impact how the world operates. There are marvels that would leave any sensible person speechless and would confound all understanding.